


A Christmas Sweetheart

by hazelNuts



Series: Winter/Holiday Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/F, Fluff, POV Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: tepidwaterdialogues asked: "Prompt: Christmas Eve in Japan is supposed to be a big romantic night for couples SO Kira/Malia on Christmas Eve??"





	A Christmas Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sas/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘This is a big deal,’ Malia states.

‘What?’ Kira almost drops the piece of cake on the floor, but manages to set it on the plate, before it topples on its side. She’d tried so hard to hide the significance of tonight, not wanting to scare Malia off by doing too much too soon.

‘Tonight. It’s a big deal. You made sure we didn’t have any other plans, your parents aren’t home, and you’ve been… jittery,’ Malia explains. She tilts her head and waits for Kira to says something.

Kira fiddles with the seam of her dress, the dress she’d so carefully selected for tonight, sighs and slumps back into the couch. ‘Christmas Eve is one of the most romantic nights in Japan, and… I don’t know, I guess I wanted that with you, too,’ Kira shrugs, trying, and failing miserably, to play it cool.

Her parents picked up the tradition when they lived in Japan for a couple years before she was born, and her entire life she’s watched them have the most amazing and romantic Christmas Eves. She’s always wanted to have that, so when she and Malia started dating, she immediately began planning their Christmas Eve. She made a reservation at one of the most romantic restaurants in town, plotted the perfect route for a romantic walk, took weeks to look for the perfect gift, then convinced her parents to go away for the weekend so she and Malia would have the house to themselves. Not to mention the hours she’s spent on baking the perfect Japanese Christmas cake. Even her mom was jealous, and her cake is always amazing.

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ Malia frowns.

‘Because I thought you might think it was cheesy and tease me about it,’ Kira admits. She blushes and tries to hide it behind her hair.

Malia isn’t having it, though, because she tucks Kira’s hair behind her ear and says, ‘I do think it’s cheesy. Doesn’t mean I don’t like it, though. I like spending time with you. It’s why I’m dating you.’

Kira smiles, feeling her face heat up even more, but this time she doesn’t try to hide it.

‘So, what’s next?’ Malia asks.

‘Well, we eat cake.’

‘Do we feed each other?’

‘We could,’ Kira laughs. She uses her fork to cut off a bite sized piece off the cake, then holds it up for Malia. Malia carefully closes her lips around the cake before sliding it off the fork. Her eyes widen and she hums as she chews.

‘This is really good,’ she says, licking a bit of stray whipped cream off her lips. She takes the fork from Kira, and then a piece of cake is hovering by Kira’s lips.

‘And then we give each other gifts,’ Kira says and takes the cake in her mouth. It really is good.

‘Gifts? I didn’t get you anything,’ Malia pouts. ‘Well, I did, but it’s at home. I thought we were doing gifts tomorrow.’

Kira puts her hand on Malia’s leg and squeezes. ‘It’s fine. You didn’t know.’

Malia hums and holds up another piece of cake for Kira. ‘Next year I’m planning Christmas Eve.’

‘You sure?’ Kira asks. ‘There’s a lot to plan. I mean, we don’t have to follow the traditions, it’s mostly just supposed to be super romantic. But I really don’t mind doing it, if it’s too much work or if you’re not sure what to do.’

‘I’ll ask your dad,’ Malia shrugs.

‘You are not asking my dad how to plan a romantic night for us!’

‘Then I’ll ask your mom.’

‘Oh god.’ Kira buries her face in her hands and laughs.

‘You’re making the cake, though. This amazing,’ Malia says.

Kira looks up just as Malia pulls the fork out of her mouth. ‘Hey, we’re supposed to be feeding each other!’

‘You were too busy being embarrassed,’ Malia says and moves another forkful of cake to her own mouth.

‘Oh no, you don’t,’ Kira growls and tackles Malia to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
